ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Small Problem (John Smith 10)
Story Alarms go off at a jewelry store downtown. Two masked robbers come out with bags full of jewels. Robber 1: Oh, yeah! That was too easy. Robber 2: Wait until we’re in the clear to celebrate. The robbers go down an alley way, and they stop, staring in horror. Covering the alleyway was an army of Dittos, all with an excited face on. Ditto 1: Let’s see who can beat them up first. Other Dittos: Yeah! Robber 1 & 2: Ahhhh! (Run out of the alleyway, where the police were waiting for them.) Police: Freeze! Put the jewels down, and put your arms in the air. Robber 1: Aliens! There are aliens in the alley! Police: Hands up. (cuffs the robbers) one of you, check the alleyway. (Another officer goes down the alleyway, which was empty.) Police 2: Sir, there’s nothing there. Robber 1: No, there were aliens, I swear. Short, black and white, with growths on their heads. Police: Aw, shut up. (puts the robbers in the back of the police car.) End Scene 7 Dittos were in another back alley, where John’s tennis bag was, as he had spotted the robbery after coming down from practicing. All the Dittos were laughing. Ditto 1: Did you see the looks on their faces? Hilarious. Ditto 4: Ooh! I thought that one of them was going to wet himself. Ditto 3: I expected them to just faint, but they screamed like little girls! Ditto 6: Oh man, that was classic. Ditto 1: Time to remerge, the watch is timing out. Other Dittos: Aww! (They all merge together, leaving only Ditto 1. He stands up straight, waiting to revert.) Ditto 1: I should’ve reverted by now. What’s going on? (Feels a pain in his rear, as if he was thrown into the air by a bump.) Ow! That hurt. Wait, that means that there’s still another clone. Oh, man! (Ditto 1 goes into his tennis bag, pulling out his cell phone. He dials, and calls Gwen.) Gwen: Hello? Ditto 1: Gwen! It’s John! I’m trapped as Ditto, one of my clones has gone missing. Get in contact with Eddy. He’s been working on how the Techadon tracked me. Maybe he can track the location of the clone. Gwen: What are you going to do? Ditto 1: I’ve got numbers on my side, I’ll search manually. The clone is in a car or truck, so have Eddy look out of town. Call me if yo get anything. Gwen: Okay, just be careful, John. Ditto 1: (Hangs up, then splits into 8.) Okay boys. One of our own has been captured, and we need to find them. You two, I want you to take our tennis bag back to the house, and get the hoverboard. The rest of us are going to search around the city. Only split when necessary, and try to keep out of site. Let’s move out! Other Dittos: Yes, sir! (all the clones start running around, two of the clones carrying the tennis bag. End Scene Back in the alley where the robbers came down, where the Ditto clones were waiting for the robbers, and scares them. A nerdy older guy comes around the corner, and was in shock, pulling back. Nerd: Aliens! I knew they existed. (Pulls out a sack, and grabs one of the clones, and runs off.) The nerd puts the sack in the back of his pickup truck, and drives off. Ditto 2: Hey! Let me go! Get me out of here. (the car hits a bump, launching the sack into the air. Ditto 2 comes down, hitting the back of the truck.) Ow! Nerd: (calling on the phone) Hello. This is Howell. I’ve obtained something that you may be interested in. End Scene Ditto 1 is on a roof, watching all the cars leaving the city, hoping to see the kidnapper. (The phone rings, and Ditto answers.) Hello? Gwen: John. Eddy’s tracked all of your clones, and only one is outside of the city. It’s at this old, abandoned castle, about 50 miles outside the city northwest. Ditto 1: Thanks. Now I need you to gather all the other clones in the city, and have them merge together. I’m heading to the castle. Gwen: How are going to get there? It’ll take you forever to get there walking. Ditto 1: True, but my ride just arrived. Got to go. (Ditto 1 hangs up, watching Ditto 4 and 7 riding the hoverboard, and lands right next to Ditto 1.) Ditto 4 & 7: Got the hoverboard. Ditto 1: Perfect. Lets merge together, we’re going on a road trip. Ditto 4 & 7: Road Trip! (The two clones merge with Ditto 1. Ditto 1 then gets on the hoverboard.) Ditto 1: Alright. Let’s see what this baby can do. (Rides off.) End Scene At the castle, Howell is being led to the throne room by a group of knights in armor. They had transferred Ditto 2 into a special energy containment field, preventing him from escaping. Ditto 2: You guys are going to be so sorry when I bust out of here! Howell: Quiet, alien. This is the biggest moment of my life, and I’m not going to let you ruin it. The arrive in the throne room, where a knight in armor with a red surcoat that has the infinity sign on it, a gold mask, and a gold crown, was sitting. Knight: (Kneeling before Gold Mask Knight) Lord Enoch, the human with the alien. (Howell walks forward, presenting the cage with Ditto 2 in it.) Howell: Mr. Enoch, I have brought you an alien. Enoch: You have done well, Howell. (looking at a knight) Take it away. (The knight picks up the cage, taking it away.) Howell: Where are you taking it? Enoch: We are going to study it, and dissect it. Howell: But, but, this is big news! We have to tell the world! Enoch: We prefer to keep our discoveries secret. (Signaling to other knights) Get rid of them. (The knights grab Howell by the arms.) Howell: No, no! You can’t hurt that alien! (struggles) Let me go! (The knights throw Howell down a flight of stairs.) Ow, ow, ow. They can’t get away with it. I won’t let them. Outside the castle, there were knights standing guard. They here a noise, and turn. An army of Dittos charge them, running them over. Ditto 1: Open the door! (The Dittos charge the door, and split, using their combined weight to break the door. They all fall to the ground, and Ditto 1 runs up.) Alright everyone! We’re going in! Run through the building, beat up anyone in your way, and meet back here in ten minutes, rejoining when necessary. Now charge! The Dittos unleash a war cry, and they charge inside. In the lab, Ditto 2 was strapped to a table, about to be dissected. One of the scientists then knocks the other scientists out, then frees Ditto 2. Ditto 2: Thanks. (The scientist removes his mask, revealing it to be Howell.) You! Why are you helping me? Howell: There is no way that I was going to let them kill you like that. The door opens, and a series of Dittos charge in. Ditto 14: There’s a guy. Ditto 33: Get him! The Dittos run up, and start beating Howell up. Howell: Ahhh! Ditto 2: Guys, stop! He helped me. Ditto 14: Are you the one that was captured? Ditto 2: Yeah. Ditto 17: Then let's get out of here! In a hallway, knights are firing blasters at the Dittos. The Dittos split to dodge, and go through trampling knights. Knights were firing from a floor above, so two Dittos raise and launch a Ditto into the air, similar to a cheerleading movement. The flying Ditto curls into a ball, and hits a knight, then splits, overtaking the second floor. Ditto 19: Let’s get out of here! (The Dittos start running away, back towards the entrance. All the clones meet at the door, and they all remerge.) Ditto 1: Let’s hope that’s all of them. (Gets on the hoverboard and rides in the direction of town.) End Scene At the edge of town, Gwen, Eddy, and a Ditto clone were waiting for Ditto 1 to return. Gwen: Finally. I was getting worried. Ditto 1: I’ve been the worried one. Have all the clones remerged? Eddy: Yeah. You should be good to go. Ditto 1/John: Good. (Ditto 1 merges with Ditto 3, then John reverts.) Finally! I’m human again! Eddy: What was at the castle where you went? John: Knights. Medieval Knights. And I thought that fighting aliens was weird. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Eddy Villains *Forever Knights **Enoch *Howell Aliens *Ditto Trivia *This is the first time John has to fight human. *This is the first time John gets stuck in an alien form. *This is the only episode in Season 1 that the plot is unaffected by Vilgax, directly or indirectly. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights